


镜头中的浓雾

by Joyce_N996



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 探索者系列
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyce_N996/pseuds/Joyce_N996
Summary: 阅读前请先看说明时间线接Innocent Eyes第1话，前期有倒叙全文主秋视角。CP主麻秋，请勿转载到Lofter等其他平台！感谢！本文清水，WB和奥3同步更，奥3主要用于存档，内容无差别，有条件但是不想看长图的小伙伴可以移步奥3，搜文名即可。一周大概更新一到两次，具体看写作进度，短小文十章内完结，一般不会坑。简单来说就是麻秋在东欧谈恋爱的故事！！写作跟着感觉走，重度意识流，重度矫情，重度OOC，文笔渣而且平淡，有基于原作的设定，不虐！如果不太符合你心中主角的形象，请轻拍，谢谢大家，鞠躬！人物和背景故事都是山根老师的，OOC是我的，喜欢请支持老师的正版！大写HE
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, 麻秋, 麻见隆一／高羽秋仁
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 浓雾（上）

尖刀慢慢从手中滑落，血迹从雪白的床单上绽开，一滴滴向床边滑落……青年眼中透出了难以置信的迷惘，他似乎不敢相信眼前看到的一切，虽然他下手得却很笃定。

自己竟然用刀刺他了吗，那个他以为恨之入骨的男人。但是为什么这一刻他感到的不是复仇后的快感，不是曾经以为的解脱，他以为自己被这个男人紧紧束缚，这种感觉让他的周身透不过气，仿佛灵魂被扔进水里般窒息。他以为这个男人是一滴搅入清水的浓墨，曾经慢慢融入他的水中，而他只有把这杯水投入深不见底的井才能真正看见光明，才能恢复之前的清澈。

可那滴墨在他的水中积聚了很久很久，久到他难以挣脱……他想要自由，他渴望自由。

……

五个月前

当青年在病床上微微睁开双眼，听到有人叫了一个名字——他的名字，可是为什么脑海中闪现的是另一个高大的黑色身影，而自己好像被这个黑色身影包围……那个身影，是眼前这个人吗？不是——这个小胡子男人是来带自己走的吗，可以跟他走吗，走向没有黑色身影包围的地方，那就不再有束缚了吧！ 青年慢慢从病床上坐起来，几乎只犹豫了短短几秒……当那个不认识的小胡子男人步步逼近时，青年并没有反抗……这样就可以逃离吧，逃离脑海中挥之不去的黑色身影，逃离那个日复一日月复一月的深渊里的噩梦。

……

不知道过了多久，青年缓缓睁开眼，空气中是落满的灰，眼前是挥不去的黑，这些灰堵住了他的鼻子，这些黑挡住了他的视线，手背上胳膊上好像有干掉的血迹，青年艰难地挪动了一下身子，好像撞到了什么，发出不大不小的声响，紧接着门突然被打开了，白炽灯的光从外面强硬地闯进来，他眯起眼，好像没那么亮了，一个高大的人影挡在了面前，这个人操着浓重的东欧小国口音，这是什么语言？好像没听过，好像很熟悉，青年仔细辨认着，竟然是日语！“你说什么？”青年开口问，男人似乎有些惊讶，阴影中仿佛看到他眉毛一挑，“你会说德语？”男人问到，这句话是德语，青年十分确定。

其实青年并不是什么都不记得，他记得自己的名字记得自己的职业记得自己曾经因为父亲的关系一直拿起的摄影机也记得同是因为父亲关系学过的一些德语。除了德语，他并没有系统学过其他外语，或许一点点中文和一点点英语吧，但因为兴趣乏乏未能坚持。所以最初当男人开口时，在他都分辨不出那是什么语言的一刻，便下意识用自己最熟悉的外语回应了。  
关于其他的记忆……他并不十分确定是从哪里开始变模糊的，好像就是从那个浓墨般的黑色身影将他包围开始变模糊的，他只知道自己好像混沌过，迷茫过，似乎也快乐过，但那些终究是捉不住的感觉罢了，就好像他记得顶楼的一跃却记不清深渊中的一坠，那般真实却虚幻。他脑海中映出了某天港口星星点点的灯光，出现在镜头中男人模糊的身影，却看不清他的脸，就好像被浓雾笼罩般模糊，青年想伸开掌心抹开脑海中的浓雾却发现无论怎么抹也抹不开，他缩回手掌，慢慢蜷起想要再次伸开的掌心……

门大开了，刚刚说话的高大男人显现在一片白色的光亮中，这个大约五六十岁的男人十分英俊挺拔，那张脸仿佛在哪里见过，虽然上了年纪，但岁月却只在他脸上刻下了刀锋般的轮廓，留了下仍旧立体的五官，这应该是一个东欧人，一个会说日语的东欧男人。

“还记得吗？”东欧男人从怀里掏出了什么放在青年眼前，他慢慢睁大眼睛适应光线，也为了看清眼前的东西——一张照片。他缓缓抬起视线，手轻轻抚上照片，在他看清照片上的人时，他的瞳孔突然放大紧接着又迅速收缩，那是一种过于惊讶震惊和害怕的表情，而东欧男人显然注意到了他的反应，男人本来收紧的嘴角轻轻一翘——这个受惊的小动物记得，但是更多的却不记得了。在东欧男人还没反应过来的瞬间，青年便猛然抽回手，双手捂住自己的眼睛，他的直觉告诉他自己并不想看见那张照片，不想看到照片上的那个侧影——一个西装革履的黑发男人正在侧身点烟，港口的风带起男人额角的发，随着烟圈缓缓飘散。青年感觉自己在看到这张照片的同时身体像是被什么东西强拉着向下坠，慢慢下坠……坠入深渊的最深处。

不！不是身体！  
更确切地说……是他的心，他的灵魂。

“不记得了吗？”东欧男人从怀里掏出一支烟，慢慢点上，“这张照片可是你自己拍的……”，男人斜瞟了他一眼，吐出一口烟，接着说道，“不过也难说，你拍的照片可不少，有些还曾经让你付出过沉重的代价……还记得吧？那个沉重的代价！ ”烟圈吞吐，只剩烟蒂，男人侧手一扔，一踩，把那隐约的光亮掐灭，“嗯？高羽秋仁？”

高羽秋仁在听到自己的名字时仿佛被电触一般愣住了，有多久没有听到这个名字了，不过他没有忘记，那片港口发生的事他一点都没有忘记。而此时，他脑海中镜头里的人像清晰了，镜头里的人盯着他的脸清晰了，那片十指都抹不开的浓雾清晰了，从港口离开后发生的事清晰了……  
而他也已然明白自己付出过什么代价了。

就是那个代价吧，一直灼烧着他，束缚着他。所以，他才不想看到那个人，他才会想要躲开，他才会觉得心像是被尖刀剜了一样地疼……

就是这样吧？  
只是这样吧？

……

虽然这便是他一切记忆的终点。

注：秋会德语的设定出自番外蔷薇色的爱好


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 浓雾（中）

虽然这便是他一切记忆的终点，但在那一瞬间他仿佛感受到了这些日子以来痛苦的源头，而他想要亲手了结这份痛苦。

他要向那个人讨要自己付出过的代价，只要让那个人尝到痛苦，自己就可以不再独自承受从此解脱。

他慢慢移开掩住双眼的手，眼神从惶恐逐渐变得坚定。东欧男人对他的变化好像十分满意，嘴角微翘，说道：“很好！高羽秋仁！看来你并没有忘记最重要的事。”

“最重要的事？”

“嗯，最重要的事”，东欧男人从怀里又拿出一支烟点上，继续说道：“大约两年前，你在东京最著名的西翁俱乐部拍到议员和秘书交易的丑闻，此后便被这个人盯上……”，他用食指和中指夹着照片，再次把它晃到高羽秋仁眼前，在后者聚焦看清的一瞬，他手一斜，张开巨大的手掌，把照片揉进自己的掌心，然后侧手一扔，一踩。

“你当时受过不小的屈辱吧，不过这个人显然不想简单放过你，所幸后来我组织的人找到你，受尽屈辱的你同意与我们合作，我的组织甚至还趁这个人降低防备时，将你秘密转移并对你进行过枪支训练，这两年间你给我们提供了不少情报高羽秋仁。当然……”，他突然停顿了，视线掠过地上被揉得发皱的照片，吐了一口烟圈，继续说道：“是以这个人情人的身份。”片刻间，东欧男人捕捉到高羽秋仁听到这句话时的僵直反应，轻笑了一声，“所以现在我们更要继续保持合作，击溃这个暗夜帝王——麻见隆一”。

“我要怎么相信你的话？”

“你可以不相信，但你别无选择。”说着东欧男人熄灭手中的烟，走到高羽秋仁面前，右手轻轻抚上他的肩，男人能感觉到青年肩头传来的隐隐颤栗，于是他加重力道紧紧一捏把青年单薄的身体扳近自己，吐了一口气凑近青年的耳边说道：“真可惜！或许你可以好好问问自己为什么现在这么痛苦，别担心，我会再给你一次亲手了结它的机会。”说完，东欧男人拍了拍他的肩，踩灭了地上的烟头，带上门离开了。  
高羽秋仁默默伫立在黑暗中，空气中的灰味更浓了，那是烟灰的味道，“为什么这么痛苦？”他暗自苦笑着自言自语道。他只知道在面对那个黑暗帝王——麻见隆一时，他有着自己都难以捉摸的强烈情绪，这种情绪如火烤一般灼烧着他，让他只想远远逃离，仿佛只有这样他的痛苦才能减少一些。的确，他确实别无选择，他找不回自己模糊的记忆，也找不出能让自己如此痛苦的第二种可能——除了强烈恨意的第二种可能……再一次亲手了结它的机会吗？是因为第一次没有把握住，所以现在才如此痛苦吗？

渐渐地，意识变得混沌，他来到一片空旷的楼层，周围满是打斗的痕迹，他看到一个满身是血的男人，子弹射穿了男人的背部，但男人依然试图艰难地站起来……他听到子弹的声音，听到有什么东西坠落的巨响，他看见自己沾满鲜血的双手，他的手上是一把满是血迹的枪。时间仿佛过了很久，仿佛只有一瞬，周围的一切瞬间分崩离析，他能感到自己正在慢慢下坠，突然，他听到有人对着自己说了一句什么话，叫了他的名字，他想睁大眼睛看清楚这个人的脸，却怎么也看不清，他想竖起耳朵听清这句话，却只能听到周围崩塌的声音……  
他的眼，他的耳，只剩一片浓雾。

注：文中的“了结它”不是错别字，指的是了结自己的悲伤。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章 浓雾（下）

“哗——”窗帘被迅速拉开，一阵强光闪过他的眼皮，高羽秋仁猛然间睁开眼，自己正躺在干净柔软的床上，眼前掠过一团白色的东西，这团白色慢慢聚焦凝聚出一个白色的身影。“醒了吗？”白色的身影用带有口音的日语说道，这是一个面目柔和有着一头金粽色头发的男人。

“我是基地的医生，你好高羽秋仁！距离你上次醒来过去了72个小时，距离你上上次醒来过去了快一周，再前面一次你昏睡了好几个月！现在感觉怎么样？”金棕色头发男人笑着说道，他的目光和蔼，高挺鼻梁上的眼镜仿佛吸收了周围的强光，他嘴角微微一笑，眼眉弯弯，一切都好像变得没那么刺眼了，“医学造影显示你脑内的淤血正在逐步好转，过不了几天你的基本身体机能就能恢复，不过记忆嘛……”，他停顿了一下，继续说，“嗯，总有个过程，不过年轻人就是好，身体恢复得挺快！”说笑间，他突然收起了脸上的笑容，目光向下一沉，用手扶了一下眼镜，有些严肃地继续说：“今天开始会有人带你进行恢复训练，别忘了你还有第二次任务！”

“吱呀——”有人推开了房门，“哟——医生你在呢！”来者对着医生戏谑地吹了一声口哨，在即将接收到医生略带嫌弃的目光之前，他移开了视线将目光转向床上的青年。青年还有些懵懂，目不转睛地盯着来人，这大约是个三十出头的男人，他的皮肤颜色微微偏深，透出健康的光泽，浅色的金发半长不长，他身着笔挺的西服，衬衣勾勒出他健美的身形，他周身仿佛氤氲着热气，就好似刚刚晨跑完，快速淋浴后换上考究的衣衫，不紧不慢来到这里，融化了这个满目白色房间中深冬刺眼的空气。

“哟——小可爱，终于醒了吗？做噩梦的时间不算太长吧！”又是日语，高羽秋仁现在对外国人相貌的人能自然而然讲日语这点已经见怪不怪了，只是没想到他突然自来熟地对自己说话，高羽秋仁从愣神中恢复过来，一双鹿眼飞速地眨巴了几下，然后嗯了一声作为回应。

“那么起来准备准备吧，从今天开始你就跟着我了！”说着，他对着床上的人眨了一下眼睛，“收拾好了就出来吧，我在外面等你”，话毕，他对着医生微微一笑，两人便一前一后离开了房间。

高羽秋仁对周遭发生的一切还有些懵懂，但他还是听从了深色皮肤男人的话，换上了在床角找到的干净崭新的衣物，他的身体还没有从多日昏沉的睡眠中恢复过来，下床有些踉踉跄跄，但令他惊讶的是，他的身体得到了很好的护理，手背胳膊上的伤也被人清理过并进行了包扎。

……

最开始他们进行的只是一些最简单的身体训练，目的是为了唤醒久卧之人的身体机能，在大概过了半个多月后，高羽秋仁的各项身体机能得到了迅速的恢复，他也被要求严格遵守医生制定的膳食计划和用药安排 ——每晚饭后一粒白色小药丸。

其实最开始高羽秋仁并不想吞下这颗奇怪的药丸，趁机悄悄扔掉好几次，但自从医生发现他餐食中每次剩下的西红柿后，便开始每天派人监督他的饮食和用药。这样过了一两个月，他并没有感到有任何身体不适或者成瘾症状，反之他的身体情况日益改善，随后恢复训练的强度逐渐提高……

日子虽然平淡但也有序地进行着，甚至有时他会忘记自己失忆的事实，但每当这时，身边的人便会提醒他那重要的“第二次任务”。在逐渐清醒的这几个月中，从他时不时脑海中闪现的记忆碎片以及身边人的交谈中，他缕清了大概：在港口那夜的那件事后，他被迫成为了那个男人的情人，后来偶然结识这个组织，由于有着共同的敌人，他们达成协议，先通过他获得的情报击垮那个男人庞大的产业，并在此之后伺机杀死他……由于牵扯多方势力，最后的混战中他打出的子弹并没能使男人致死，自己也深受重伤，随后两人双双坠楼，他自己由于重度脑震荡造成脑部淤血，陷入长时间昏迷，并在醒来后被组织的人带来了位于波兰的组织总部……

此外，他还听说那个人被严格保护，在组织到达医院前便已经被安全转移，不知去向。其实这一点高羽秋仁从最开始便猜到了，不然为什么还会有那重要的“第二次任务”呢。但当他确切听到这个消息的时候，不知为何他的心中只觉得如释重负，之前一直反复拉扯他的情绪好像缓和了不少，这难道是因为终于能够得偿所愿手仞自己的敌人吗？他摸不清楚其中的具体原因，但他也找不到第二个理由。

现在只要能把那个人引诱到组织所在地——波兰华沙，便可以毫无后顾之忧完成这重要的“第二次任务”！

而他，高羽秋仁，将再也不会被这未知的痛苦牵引，也将能够拨开这重重浓雾，回归自己原本的生活。

注：

1/ 不吃番茄的梗来源于番外沉溺于血腥玛丽之海

2/ 秋被坂崎带走但是最后被组织带到波兰之后会解释


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 薄暮（上）

室内射击场，高羽秋仁恢复训练的第三个月。“嘭——嘭——嘭——”，几枪子弹都正中靶心，深色皮肤的男人对自己的成果很满意，他取下降噪耳机，卸下弹夹，把手枪递给了高羽秋仁说道，“接下来的几个月我会带你练习射击，现在这把枪里现在没有子弹，你先用空弹练习，注意准心不要动，瞄准——然后扣下扳机！”

“嗯！”

“注意你手指的发力方式，这个阶段要确保你的姿势、瞄准和扳机控制没有问题，等熟练了我们再用实弹练习。”

……

从空弹到实弹，短短的几个月间，高羽秋仁的射击能力日益精进，从完全脱靶一发不中到移动靶基本能打中对方要害，尽管如此，随着“第二次任务”的临近，他的情绪却肉眼可见地不高。

离开基地前的下午，尽管打出了难得的十环，他也提不起劲，脱下耳罩，取下眼镜，他站在射击场的角落里，盯着手里的枪发呆，手里的枪和记忆里的枪在这一刻重叠了——他真的对那个人扣动扳机了吗？这一次也要开枪吗？

他明白在他心里，他不想用这种东西伤害人——如果可以的话。

“怎么在发呆？这个——拿好！”深色皮肤的男人提着一个黑色箱子走进射击场，他把箱子递给高羽秋仁说道，“这里面装着的就是这一次任务需要用到的武器，今天我们按计划把你放走之后，会放出你在华沙的风声，等时机成熟后会有华沙警察局的线人接应你。现在打开箱子看看吧！”高羽秋仁缓缓伸出手，抚上箱子的锁扣，他有些紧张，仿佛打开这个箱子便打开了什么未知的开关，再无后退的可能。

“咔——“的一声箱子被打开，里面的武器发出刺眼的光，但那并不是一把枪，而是一把匕首，一把锋利到发光的匕首。“可是——”，高羽秋仁喉结微微动了一下，抬起眼有些疑惑地看着深色皮肤男人，继续说，“可是我们训练的大部分时间都是在练习射击……”

“这是上级的意思，这把匕首非常锋利，我们需要保证万无一失”，深色皮肤男人眼神略微晦暗地回答道，“任务完成后会有人将你护送回日本，从此以后你与我们，与那个暗黑帝国再也没有任何关系……”他伸出手，礼貌地和与青年握手：“多保重，摄影师高羽秋仁”，随后把脸颊在青年的左右脸分别轻轻贴了一下，“别见怪，这是我们的礼仪，我是法国人！”

高羽秋仁面对这突如其来的贴面礼略微有些发愣，他抬起头有些害羞地笑了笑，说道，“谢谢！”接着他拿起匕首，用布把它包好，慢慢走到门口……

拧开把手，出了这道门，便是他的自由。

就在他即将跨出门的一刻，一个声音从身后响起，“Bonne chance ! A la prochaine !”(祝你好运，下次见！)，他转过身，深色皮肤男人对他挥了挥手，青年虽然不懂法语，但他猜到了大概的意思，微微一笑说道，“再见！”

说完他毫不犹豫地转过身，跨出门，头也不会地离开了组织的大楼，消失在黄昏的薄暮中……

注：我没练过射击，欢迎指正


	5. Chapter 5

第五章 薄暮（下）

华沙警察局，高羽秋仁有些手足无措地等待着。

从基地离开还不到一天，线人就联系他并把他带到了华沙警察局：这是不是意味着麻见隆一已经得到消息正往自己这里赶来了呢，这么快吗？高羽秋仁兀自想到。他坐在等候室里，目光掠过正在聊天的警员，呆呆地望着窗外的天空，刚才来的时候夏末秋初的天空还很晴朗，万里无云，他安静地坐着，伴随着听不懂的周围警员们聊天的声音，也不知道等了多久，云层慢慢堆积，天色渐渐暗了下来，已经快到黄昏时分。他有些紧张，等得时间越久便能听到自己的心跳声越来越快，这一定是因为害怕吧……

这么想着，突然从门外传来了非常嘈杂的人声，好像有好几个人在对话，大部分还是听不懂的语言，但高羽秋仁还是捕捉到了这其中一个低沉而熟悉的男声，他的心跳更快了，他的左手慢慢蜷起拳头，右手轻轻地抚着自己的心脏，拼命克制着想要跳出来的心跳，他的脑海中浮现出离开基地那天深色皮肤男人的话：“高羽秋仁，你只要遵循着自己的本能就可以，你脑海中的记忆不能带你去你想去的地方，但是你的心却可以。”

真的可以吗？

低沉而熟悉的男声又响起了，这一次不是在门外，而是就在距离自己不到5米的地方，这一次他说的不是听不懂的语言，而是日语，他叫了一个名字，高羽秋仁瞬间转身，几乎立马扑进了来人的怀里——循着自己的本能。高羽秋仁感觉自己的心跳在触碰到另一颗同在剧烈跳动的心脏时慢慢平缓下来，一双温暖的大手慢慢地抚着他的后背，虽然夏天刚过但在这一刻他好像才刚刚感受到久违的温暖——他想要溺死在这个怀抱里。

他慢慢抬起头，来人的右手轻轻抚上了他的脸颊，在这手心的温度里他感到了一丝湿润，是他不知什么时候起竟不自觉流下的泪。

手心的温度传递到了另一个人的手心，来人左手拄起拐杖，右手慢慢牵起他的手，十指相扣。也是在这时，高羽秋仁才注意到男人左手的拐杖，他的心瞬间收紧，泛起阵阵刺痛……他抬起头呆呆地望了望男人的侧脸，不禁陷入万千思绪：这么久了他的伤还没有好吗，哪怕伤还没好就来找自己了吗，可是自己可能只不过是他众多情人中的一个吧，而且还是以那样的方式占有……

高羽秋仁任凭自己被那只大手牵着，两个人一路无语，一个人因为失而复得，太多疑惑不知怎么开口，另一个人因为记忆模糊，太多思绪不知从何开口……

警察局旁边的酒店，夜幕悄然降临。高羽秋仁静静地坐在床尾平复着自己的情绪，或者说重建着自己的情绪，男人静静站在他的对面，凝视着他。

“冷静下来了吗？”在静谧的夜色中男人开口问道，床尾的青年抬起头，脸上泛起一丝红晕，回答道：“嗯，抱歉……”。男人似乎对高羽秋仁出现在8000公里之外的波兰感到很疑惑，几番询问后仍不能打消疑虑，他站在窗边，拉开窗帘，有些警惕地向窗外望去……

高羽秋仁重建着自己的情绪，他希望时间在这一刻能变得足够长，但他害怕再这样等下去自己会犹豫会退缩，尽管感受到了自己莫名的情绪波动，但他没有忘记今天来这里的目的——如果想要了结自己长久以来的悲伤，那么现在就必须了结这一切。

他走到男人的身后，双手从背后轻轻抚上男人的胸膛，把脸埋在男人宽厚的后背上，循着本能放肆感受着男人熟悉的味道，再一次，最后一次……

脱口而出的却是预先准备好的台词。他分不清自己说这些话时有几分真情几分假意，他对这个男人的记忆确实只停留在港口那一夜，剩下的就好似一面摔碎的镜子，每个碎片上都有男人的影子，却支离破碎，怎么也拼不全，那些碎片里有男人的笑男人的欲，有男人飞奔过来的拥抱却也有男人抛下他离开的背影……

他仅存的记忆想要他杀了这个男人，但是那些拼不全的碎片却让他迟迟不能下手。

这么想着，他觉得自己的眼模糊了，突然间他感觉自己快无法呼吸，自己的唇被什么柔软的东西堵住了，口舌间的温度甜美得让他只想沉溺不想放开。

脑海中的记忆也好碎片也罢，全都被他掀落在地，此刻，他只想循着自己的本能，抓住自己的心，迎合这份快乐……

不知道过了过久，随着一阵长驱直入的痛，他混沌的意识逐渐清醒，脑海中港口的灯光那么清晰，镜头焦距里的人那么清晰——就是眼前的这张脸！几乎在一瞬间，他的手摸到了枕头下藏好的匕首，他的眼神变的无比坚定，“拜拜，麻见先生！”

话音未落，手起刀落，匕首毫不犹豫地刺向了男人的胸膛。

静谧的夜色像被匕首刺穿的镜子，从中间一分两半，摔成碎片。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章 夜色（上）

尖刀慢慢从手中滑落，血迹从雪白的床单上绽开，一滴滴向床边滑落……高羽秋仁用双手捂住脸，试图掩住流下的泪……

他以为自己足够坚定，但在匕首刺向男人胸膛的最后一刻他犹豫了，趁他犹豫的片刻，男人徒手夺过尖刀，男人的手被刀刃划开，鲜血直流……

高羽秋仁看不清自己的心情，他原以为自己的悲伤带着恨，只要刺下尖刀就可以化解一切阴霾。但在下刀的瞬间他却感受不到丝毫解脱，反而只有更刻骨的痛……于是他犹豫了，匕首从手中滑落的瞬间，他好像才明白什么是真正的解脱——他松了一口气。尽管如此，他也明白自己的踌躇意味着什么，他清楚地记得两年前那张照片的代价，那么今天呢，这样的举动会换来什么代价呢：他应该再也没有机会回到日本了吧，一切都要了结了，只不过了结的不是那个人，也不是他的悲伤，而是他自己。

夜色很静，只能听到临街窗边时不时传来汽车驶过的声音，高羽秋仁想象不出男人现在的表情，他害怕面对男人的目光，仍用双手捂着脸……他的脑海中浮现出自己在一片倾倒的瓦砾中慢慢坠落的情景，那个低沉而熟悉的男声对他说了一句什么话，可是那句话的内容他却怎么也想不起来，但是感觉很温暖，温暖得可以安抚他陷入宁静的长眠。这样想着，一声汽车鸣笛刺破了这宁静的夜，拉回了他的思绪，身旁的男人一言不发，而此刻伴随他的只有这车来车往的嘈杂。这一次也任他处置吧，上次他昏睡了几个月，这次他要昏睡多久？他内心有些苦笑地自嘲，他等着，等着冰凉的匕首刺向自己的那一刻，等着自己沉沉睡去的那一刻……

时间仿佛静止了很久，高羽秋仁的后背突然感到一丝冰凉的触感，好像被什么东西划过了一般，就在他以为那一刻终于来临的时候，那丝冰凉好似融入他的体温，越来越暖，这份暖意逐渐化为一只大手的温度，掌心的温暖轻轻地抚过他的腰，将他揽入怀中，让他的头抵着男人的胸膛，让他的泪融在男人的心脏。男人用右手轻轻地拍着他的肩，低下头吻着他泪湿的脸，他的睫毛在密密麻麻的吻中如羽翼般颤动，他想要开口说些什么，却只看到男人用左手在唇边比了一个嘘的手势，那只被刀划伤的左手已经被男人用床单简单包扎过了，但是鲜红的血还在不停往外涌。与之相似的是，高羽秋仁的泪也仿佛止不住似的一直往外涌……

左脸的温暖来自男人的胸膛，右肩的温热来自男人的手掌，高羽秋仁伸开自己蜷缩的右手慢慢抚上男人受伤的左手，他刚用食指轻轻触到对方温热的指尖，就有些害怕的想要缩回，手指离开的瞬间却被男人猛地抓住了，他抬起头，两人视线相交，男人的目光很灼热，他想要错开视线，男人的手却紧紧攒住他的每一根指节，男人一句话都没有说，他却明白了男人的意图——男人要他看着他。他的目光逃无可逃，他尝试跟男人对视，却在这视线中捕捉到男人灼热目光中流露出的一丝哀伤——这是他从未见过的男人的表情，他看见男人的喉结动了一下，那个低沉而熟悉的声音对他说了一句什么话。

男人说：“相信我吧，就相信我一个人吧秋仁！”那个声音很温柔，带着一丝恳求，他觉得自己被抱得更紧了，是久违的温暖。

时间仿佛静止了，高羽秋仁感到自己在这个怀抱里沉沉睡去，直到有一股力量把他推醒，他还迷迷糊糊，却发现自己被人圈在怀里，退到了浴室的门后，不知道什么时候还随手套上了衣物，圈着他的人右手拿枪，左手拄着拐杖环着他，头抵着他的头发，嘴唇仿佛亲吻着他的额头，周围一片寂静，连窗外时不时传来的汽车声都仿佛被按下了暂停键，直到一声破门的巨响打破了这夜的宁静……

注：麻薯：“我不是我没有——想杀你，我就是忙着处理下伤口……”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 夜色（下）

破门的巨响打破了这夜的宁静，浴室门外是踢踢跶跶的皮鞋声，来人大概有七八个，但他们似乎并不想隐藏自己的踪迹。“出来吧，我知道你们在里面！”门外传来的是低沉带口音的日语。这个语调声线太过熟悉，高羽秋仁不是没想过这个可能性，但他抱着一丝侥幸，掩饰着自己的惊讶，不让自己发出任何声音，他抬头看向旁边的男人，男人眉头紧皱，他把怀里的人护在身后慢慢向浴室窗边后退……

“咚——”分不清是门响还是枪声，浴室门被踢开的瞬间，子弹穿过门缝擦着入侵者的右肩线射到了房间的墙上。来人斜眼看了下子弹划过的位置，轻笑了一声，拍了拍自己的右肩，抬手取下了鼻梁上的太阳眼镜，露出一张30岁出头的俊朗的脸，也许是因为夏天刚刚过去，他的脸还透着日光浴场留下的健康光泽。

“艾里克斯！”

“是你！”

浴室里两人异口同声的开口道，深色皮肤的男人右手转着枪托慢慢走近，他斜眼看了看床上的血迹，对着浴室里的人说道：“隆一，你应该明白，我把你带到这，就得负责把你带回去！波兰可是组织总部，他要是想抓你那不是分分钟的事？”说着他点了一根烟，吐出烟圈，舒了一口气：“你知道的——什么对秋仁最好”，接着对高羽秋仁眨了下眼继续道：“我说过吧，我们马上会见面的，小可爱不好意思咯，你暂时回不了日本了！”

语毕深色皮肤的男人侧身对手下点了点头，转过身扬长离开，好像并不在意自己暴露在背后的枪口之下……


	8. Chapter 8

第八章 月光（上）

飞机在一片雾蒙蒙中降落。几辆深色的轿车穿过秋初萨格勒布的街头，缓缓驶离热闹的市区，穿过一片林荫停在了一幢豪华的欧式庄园门口。

秋初午后的天气有些微凉，映入眼帘的是一幢复古的欧式建筑，庭院的中央有一口三层喷泉，泉水潺潺时不时溅起几片青黄色落叶——高羽秋仁有些看呆了，他曾经只在父亲的摄影作品中看到过类似的华丽庄园，从不曾想过自己也能有身临其境的这天，只可惜现在他的手里没有照相机也不能记录眼前的这番景致。这么暗自想着，他的手心感到一阵温暖，五指被人轻轻握住……

庄园书房的一角，一个金发的中年男人正背对着落地窗坐在壁炉旁的一角，他的坐姿有些慵懒，一手拄着腮，另一手有些随意地翻动着一本书，他的膝上趴着一只系着蝴蝶结的白色猫咪，猫咪半梦半醒地酣睡在午后慵懒干燥的阳光下，一切都透着惬意，只不过男人的穿着却十分正式，他一身西装背心，考究的衬衫上还不忘系上领结，一身西裤笔挺，显出长直的腿，鼻梁上的眼镜更显出了他的一丝不苟，似乎这不是一个慵懒的午后而是一场正式的晚宴。

“咚——”,一声门响，金发男人膝上的猫咪率先睁开了眼睛，它有些抱怨地叫了两声，不情愿地扫了下尾巴，有些挣脱着想从男人的膝上逃走，男人用手抚了抚猫咪的头，抬眼对上了来人不善的目光。

“你不是说你不认识高羽秋仁吗，马克西姆？”

“我不是说过让你先敲门吗？”金发的中年男人不紧不慢地合上书，放任膝上的猫咪跳下来逃走了，他侧头看了一眼麻见隆一身后的两人说道：“艾里克斯，你先带高羽先生熟悉一下坏境！你们俩相处了这么久应该很合得来”，说完他的嘴角轻轻一翘，将视线转回，用手指了指身旁的扶手椅说道，“放心吧隆一，他如果想做多余的事不用等到现在。先坐吧，你的腿伤还没好……不是你说的吗， _没人有权力侵害猫的自由_ ，我们只不过想让你的小猫咪透口气而已！”

麻见隆一正准备坐下，但在听到对方的话后，他立马用左手的拐杖支撑着站起来，接着一把甩开拐杖揪住了对方的领结，说道“你什么意思？你们到底对秋仁做了什么？”

“——什么也没做， _你以为你们现在还活着是多亏了谁_ ！”一个带着东欧口音的低沉男声从门口传来。午后的阳光逐渐变暗，书房门口的阴影里逐渐显出了一个五六十岁的高大东欧男人的身影……

注：

1/ 萨格勒布——克罗地亚首都

2/ 斜体部分引用于发布在探索者超话Innocent Eyes第一话的中文翻译


	9. Chapter 9

第九章 月光（中）

“你怎么来了！”麻见隆一看到来人后皱了皱眉，有些不耐烦地说道。

“怎么？我不能来看看儿子吗？”来人不紧不慢地点了一支烟，慢慢从门口的阴影走进房间。

“为什么要那么做？”

“为了让你认清自己的实力，亲眼看着自己被爱人刺杀是什么滋味？”，东欧男人眯起眼，慢慢走到屋内两人的身边，吐出一口烟圈，居高临下地看着身旁的人，说道“回到组织里来吧隆一！”

“你们对他做了什么？”

“什么也没做，只不过定期给他服药而已”东欧男人回答道。

“服药？”

“治疗失忆的药物，要不是艾里克斯混进坂崎的组织救出了他，你哥哥提前把你接回来，你以为你们现在会怎么样？”

麻见隆一眉头紧皱，虽然知道高羽秋仁的记忆可能出现了问题，但在确切听到“失忆”这两个字时，他的眼底还是表现出了一丝难掩的哀伤。马克西姆看了一眼自己的弟弟又若有所思的看了一眼站在对面的东欧男人，屋内的气氛有些僵持，没有人率先打破这片沉默，直到门口传来几声低沉的敲门声，艾里克斯带着笑有些随意的走进来……

“——对了秋仁我请管家带他去理发了，好几个月了头发也该剪一剪了”，说着他用手拂了两下自己的头发，在看清东欧男人的时候他停住了，表情也从戏谑变得严肃，对对方恭敬地点了一下头，说道：“您来了”，也许是注意到屋内有些尴尬的氛围，他继续开口道，“秋仁最初被我们救出来时状态很不稳定，虽然清醒过一阵但是仍会时不时陷入昏睡，我们的人把他带到波兰的途中他一直昏迷不醒。到达基地后，他的状态有所好转，但我们对他做过测试，发现他的记忆只停留到你和他相遇的时候，之后……就什么都不记得了。最开始医生认为这是由于他的脑内淤血造成的，但是过了一段时间他的淤血情况有所好转，可他的记忆却仍然没有恢复……”

艾里克斯停顿了一下，仿佛在思考接下来该如何措辞，他接着说：“医生说这可能不是生理原因而是心理原因。”

“——是心因性失忆症……”

“什么？”麻见隆一的眉头皱得更深了，他的表情有些急切，露出一丝难掩的激动。

“也就是俗称的选择性失忆，因为秋仁对你有着非常深刻的感情，在你们俩双双坠楼之后他潜意识里非常害怕能醒过来的只有自己，所以在他昏迷期间，出于自我的保护机制，他为自己编织了一个谎言——一个恨你的谎言，他把记忆强行前置到和你相遇的时候，这样哪怕他醒来在一个没有你的世界，他对你也只有恨没有爱。他能带着莫名的恨活下去，却不能带着确定的爱活下来——这是他能够醒来的前提。换言之，如果没有这个前提，没有他为自己铸造的这堵自我保护的墙，高羽秋仁可能永远都无法醒来！”

“——我们并没有刻意引导他来刺杀你，相反刺杀你对于他来说是一个直面心底最痛苦回忆的契机，当他能够直视心底的痛苦，当他发现自己对你的真实情感，当他看见站在自己身边的是一个活生生的你的时候，他的记忆才能够真正恢复。你不是看出来了吗？那把刺杀用的刀，甚至都没有开刃，所以你的手伤口并不深，所以你开枪时才只是擦过了我的衣服，所以你才肯带着他跟我们回来……”

麻见隆一有些愣住了，他没有想到秋仁对自己的爱才是锁住他记忆的真正牢笼，他曾经觉得只要把秋仁绑在身边，无论怎样都好，但他现在看清了——他渴望着秋仁的爱，他真正想要的是秋仁 _自由自在地留在自己的身边_ ！

东欧男人抬头瞟了眼愣在一旁的麻见隆一，有些玩味地说道：“就这样吧隆一，先在你哥哥这里待一段时间，艾里克斯留在这里，他会继续每天带秋仁训练”， 看见对方有些急于开口的表情，他停顿了一下继续道，“——直到你把腿伤养好，不管你怎么想，我不能允许黑帮的媳妇连刀枪都握不稳！”说完他熄灭了手中的烟，转过身扬长离开。

注：

1/艾里克斯：“这把匕首非常锋利，我们需要保证万无一失！”（所以万无一失是这个意思呗：让秋仁万无一失不要谋害自己的亲夫，对！不！对！）

2/ 本章斜体中文灵感来源于麻秋同人文Divining Infinity第八章麻见秋仁的对话

Asami: "Tell me you want to be free of this prison. Tell me you want to be free of me."

Akihito: "I always want to be free, but not from you.”

（这文作者的插画超好，文没看完好像结局不是特别好？）


	10. Chapter 10

第十章 月光（下）完结章

午后的阳光越来越暗，一片片光斑跳过书房的扶手椅掠过落地窗，汇聚成窗外落日余晖下的大片紫粉色晚霞，一只戴蝴蝶结的小猫咪正绕着落地窗外的三层喷泉悠然自得的来回绕圈圈。

“找到你了！”一个银色头发的青年抖了抖自己身上的白衬衣，看着猫咪气喘吁吁地说，傍晚的霞光暖暖地洒在他的脸上，透出了一层淡淡的红晕，他的眼形虽不算柔和，甚至带着一丝锐利，但他纤长的睫毛及微微上翘的嘴唇却让这张脸充满着迷人的少年气息，他的身形不算纤瘦，干净有力的腰线被衬衣的线条衬托得十分匀称，虽然长得不算高，但他的双腿笔直修长，远远望去他整个人在夕阳的衬托下散发着温暖的气息，让人忍不住想要靠近并紧紧揽入怀中。他蹲下身子摸了摸猫咪的头，又时不时捏一捏猫咪的脸，一人一猫玩得十分畅快……

麻见隆一拄着拐杖静静地站在落地窗前，看着窗外落日晚霞下的身影，眼神一刻都不想移开，他想要融入这幅画面，可他却不能再次强行打破眼前的这扇玻璃落地窗——就像他以前做过的那样，这一次他要慢慢地走到秋仁身边，让秋仁 _自由自在地留在自己身边_ ……

时间不知道过了多久，晚霞慢慢融入夜的怀抱，青年银色的头发在淡淡的月光下散发出微微的光晕，他的侧脸被月光抚上了一层柔柔的光，眼眉间也显得不那么锐利了，反而透出了几分精致，他的身后有脚步声，有人一步一步地靠近，他转过头：

“——麻见！”来人双手抚上他的脸，眼里的光伴着月色好似要穿透他的心脏，直视他的灵魂，那双手抚过他的脸，他的脖颈，游过他的肩，划过他的手臂，最后紧紧拽住他的手，一瞬间他被那双坚实的手带着转过身，被紧紧箍在一个有力的怀抱里，那个人从背后紧紧抱着他，手覆在他的手上，呼吸打在他的侧颈，随着那人呼吸的频率他感觉到自己的心跳也越来越快，他的手慢慢翻过来覆上了对方的手。

“——还疼吗？”他的手轻轻地抚摸着对方的手，纱布的粗糙触感划过他的手心，他侧过身抬起头对上了对方有点惊讶的表情，不过那个表情只停留了不到半秒，那人微微翘了翘嘴角，摇了摇头，低声说道：

_“Tu es l’étoile, la lune, le soleil de ma vie ! ”_

“——你说什么呀，听不……”话音被一个吻深深吞噬，月夜微光下透出两个人彼此相依的身影。

时间在这一刻静止，他的脑海中浮现出自己在一片倾倒的瓦砾中慢慢坠落的情景，只不过这一次他的身后不再是冰冷的瓦砾，而是真实温热的体温，记忆与现实相重叠，那个低沉而熟悉的男声对他说了一句话，这一次高羽秋仁听清了——

那个人说：“我爱你！”

（Fin）

注：

1/ 本文其实是沙雕文，全员皆助攻！

本文又名： **公公看着木头儿子干着急直接接手培养儿媳妇的故事**

2/ 超喜欢银发秋仁，每个造型都很美艳，所以本章强行让秋仁做了个头发！（秋仁——阳光健气少年气小美人不接受反驳）

3/ 本章斜体外文引用自2020年11月出版Viewfinder法语版蜜月番外，意思就是大家熟悉的蜜月番外麻见表白原话“You are my shining star, moon and sun”——也是我认为的第十册单行本“You are my shining moon in viewfinder”名字的来源

4/ 为了让麻见讲情话，本文结合原作设定麻见懂法语：根据Innocent Eyes第一话艾里克斯和麻见打招呼用的是ça va合理猜测艾里克斯是法国人，以及之后麻见接过艾里克斯的烟时说的merci，猜测麻见或许懂法语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于本文设定参考的说明：
> 
> 写本文时有受到mangago网友们对后续剧情推测的启发
> 
> 1/ 有网友提出马克西姆应该有外国血统，可能麻见隆一的父亲是外国人并且操控全局。在我看来，麻见隆一的长相偏东方，由此设定麻见隆一的父亲可能是日欧混血，但因为长期在欧洲生活所以长相偏欧化——即麻见隆一的母亲为日本人他跟母亲姓；
> 
> 2/ 有网友认为原作对话“没人有权力侵害猫的自由”其实暗示秋仁的自由，我认为这个分析很有道理，因此文中引用了这句话指代秋仁；
> 
> 3/ 有网友发现在医院劫持秋仁的人中有一位的领带跟艾里克斯的领带一模一样，因此有网友怀疑艾里克斯是幕后boss，我在这里合理假设艾里克斯确实潜入了坂崎的组织，但是只是为了伺机救出秋仁；
> 
> 另外本文中出现了几位原作中尚未出现但是未来可能出现的人物，为了让大家有想象空间，我没有给他们取名字
> 
> 感谢大家对本文的包容与支持，因为笔力有限，可能对一些原作中的人物性格表达有限，感谢理解，鞠躬！


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章 番外 糖果

傍晚的森林，夕阳西下，淡紫色的晚霞透过树林的间隙稀稀疏疏地洒到地面，远处时不时传来小孩子放学回家的嬉戏打闹声。

高羽秋仁伸了一个懒腰，活动了一下身子，长长舒了一口气。

“怎么样，天黑之前山里的日落很美吧！”

“嗯。”

从东欧回到日本已经过去了一年多，朝夕相处的过程中，高羽秋仁丢失的记忆也正在被慢慢唤醒。几天前，他跟麻见说想回老家看看许久未见的家人，却不曾想那个家伙无论如何也要跟来……两个人这几天没少被家里长辈劝吃劝喝，眼看着那几小块好不容易有点成效的腹肌慢慢膨胀快要变成赘肉，高羽秋仁决定趁晚饭前抓紧时间去家旁边的森林里好好活动活动……

“山里的黄昏真是太久违了，其实我小时候就在这附近上学，因为爸妈很忙就把我交给住在乡下的奶奶照看，想到我以前也像这些小豆丁一样戴着小黄帽背着小书包上学，就感觉很亲切很久违，小孩子果然很可爱呐！”

“嗯，是很可爱！”麻见隆一若有所思地回答道。

“你知道吗以前我和同学经常在这座山林里探险，他们总说傍晚的山林里有鬼， _他个头超级大，眼睛发着绿光超级恐怖，一个人就能干掉好多人_ ”

“嗯，知道。你也看到过他？”

“没有，我没有看到过鬼啦——但是我好像看到过好几次这片森林的守护神！”

“这么久远的事情你还记得？”麻见隆一露出了一丝难以察觉的笑意。

“嗯，因为我每次都悄悄攒下奶奶给的糖果带给他，希望他能够好好守护这座森林！”

两个人一前一后地走在傍晚的林荫中，高羽秋仁话音刚落，便感觉到自己的手被后面的人抓住了，后面那人停下脚步，高羽秋仁有些疑惑地转过身，便被人揽入怀中……

“你知道吗秋仁，我以前也在这附近上学……”麻见隆一嘴角微微上翘露出些许笑意，“——上高中。”

傍晚山风吹过，两人目光相对，高羽秋仁有些惊讶，麻见隆一用手抚了抚高羽秋仁的发，笑意更深了，说道：“以前我翘课来这里散心，经常看到一个戴小黄帽的小鬼，他每次看到我都很害怕，却每次都在他以为我睡着的时候，偷偷在我身边放下这个……”，说话间麻见隆一轻轻把一个东西放在了高羽秋仁的手心，“我那时就想，这个小鬼，总有一天我会捉到他的——最少把这些糖果还给他！”

高羽秋仁的内心似乎察觉到了什么，他带着一丝期待却又有些不敢相信地张开手掌，他的手里是一颗小人造型的糖果：头上顶着一朵花，张大的眼睛和嘴巴——是他从小到大最喜欢的糖果！高羽秋仁眼睛有些湿润，他扑扇着睫毛忍住想要流下眼泪的冲动。

“那个小鬼，他的同学叫他秋仁！”麻见隆一用双手捧住高羽秋仁的脸，抚了抚他的眼，高羽秋仁有些埋怨地看着他，说道：“麻见你这个笨蛋！你什么时候知道的？”

“——很早！”麻见隆一嘴角上翘，一脸满足的回答道。

落日余晖下，黄昏树影中，两人紧紧依偎接了一个糖果色的吻……

注：

1/ 斜体字部分出自《探索者的苍炎》台版原作

2/ 见秋仁家人这里留给大家想象空间，就只写镇守之森啦


End file.
